LOONA Cinema Theory: Up
LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line are a series of official fan-event besides fansigns, following the LOOΠΔ x Study Group. They take place in a cinema and show both Music Videos and unreleased, exclusive content. Seoul, March 17, 2018 Announcement & Teasers The event was first announced through Loona official social media. Tickets were available for order online. They were illustrated by freelance Korean artist Eun Seo @hantograph. 4 different tickets were available to be collected.Up & Line tickets by Eun Seo The event happened at Lotte Cinema World Tower, Seoul, South Korea. Contents of the Event According to information from third parties on SNS, the event contained several experiences, such as members addressing and talking to the crowd, the screening of already released MVs, and finally: exclusive unreleased music videos of non-lead tracks and some choreography videos. According to a reddit postReddit summary post, the undisclosed new videos and choreographies included: * Video clip of twelve empty chairs. HeeJin steps out into the screen and sits in the first chair. * Video clip of Go Won with SeeSaw background music. This video leads to the latter video clip with Go Won. * Choreography video of ViVi's Everyday I Love You. * Video clip of ViVi narrating in Cantonese as she recounts her memories as an android. Shows LOONA 1/3 practicing and goofing around, ViVi spending time with HaSeul at an aquarium. At the aquarium, the camera ominously zooms to JinSoul in the background staring at the fish. She appears to wear the same uniform and eyepatch she wore in Sweet Crazy Love. The scene then cuts to JinSoul in the subway from Sweet Crazy Love. * ODD EYE CIRCLE's Sweet Crazy Love in full color. * Choreography video of JinSoul's Singing in the Rain. * Choreography video of ODD EYE CIRCLE's Uncover. * Video clip of Chuu and Go Won sitting opposite of each other at a table. Chuu mouths some words from See Saw and appears to fall asleep. Go Won strings beads to make a bracelet. She holds the cat from HyunJin’s Cinema Theory teaser clip and places the bracelet around the cat’s neck. The scene then cut to HyunJin opening a door to see the bracelet left at her doorstep from her Around You music video. * Music video of LOOΠΔ 1/3's Love & Live (remix) where Choerry replaces HyunJin. During the 3pm event, members of ODD EYE CIRCLE come onto the stage. For this event, video recordings were allowed, so many clips are available on the internet.YouTube: 180317 LOONA Cinema Theory "Up & Line" | ODD EYE CIRCLE event (Part 1) On stage, the girls discuss how they felt when they saw their teasers released. During the 5pm event, Yves, Chuu and Go Won appear on stage. They ask the audience to chant for the newly revealed member Olivia Hye who's debut was in 13 days. The members have a similar discussion to ODD EYE CIRCLE's. Aftermath Later on March 18, BlockBerryCreative through the official LOONA Instagram asked fans to take down and report the sharing of unreleased videos on the internet as they are illegal.BBC about sharing illegally recorded videos A contest was held in the Loona official instagram to held the Cinema Theory event in another country.Up & Line in another country On April 30 they announced that the first international LOOΠΔ event was chosen to be held in Brazil. ] Busan, July 7, 2018 Announcement & Teasers The event was announced on LOOΠΔ's social media accounts on June 16th, 2018. The same tickets, available online, were used at the Busan event. Contents of the Event Similarly to the Seoul event, Up&Line in Busan consisted of LOOΠΔ MVs, LOOΠΔ Choreography videos and unreleased videos. The event was also punctured by members interventions. According to a twitter threadTwitter thread the undisclosed, or modified videos were: * The same See Saw clip shown at Up&Line in Seoul. * Everyday I Love You dance version. * ViVi's letter home in Cantonese showing LOOΠΔ 1/3 practicing, that ends with HaSeul and her going to the aquarium where JinSoul can be seen in the background. * Singing in the Rain choreography version. * Uncover choreography version. * Starlight MV, with Choerry then meeting Yves and being handed a black apple by the latter. * Egoist MV with new clips of JinSoul. * Love4eva with the Jazz dancbreak. * A brand new video of yyxy seen walking through the castle one by one. After Yves' clip, the word 'faith' is shown. After Chuu, it's 'love', Go Won's is 'hope' and Olivia Hye's is 'anger'. Yves and Chuu both bit an apple, whereas Go Won didn't. Olivia found an apple in front of a mirror and bit it, and the phrase 'I don't need no Garden of Eden' was flashed. Then, the three other members are shown to have appeared in the mirror, and the phrase 'I an thou, thou art me' appears. **It was later released as one on July 13th, 2019. HeeJin, HyunJin and ViVi were the members present at the event, and discussed among themselves and with the audience. Merchandise Cinema Theory Merchandise.png|Seoul photocards Cinema Theory Busan Merchandise.png|Busan photocards At the events, clear plastic photocards were available for purchase. Included with the photocards, would be two white cards to help make the cards easier to see. Because Olivia Hye was revealed the day of the Seoul event, her photocard was not available. However, it would later be included in the Busan event photocard pack in place of one of the two white cards. You can view the whole list of the Seoul photocards here. References Navigation pt-br: Category:LOONA Category:Event